icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2007–08 Dallas Stars season
The 2007–08 Dallas Stars season began October 3, 2007. It is the franchise's 40th season in the National Hockey League, 14th as the Dallas Stars. Key dates prior to the start of the season: *The 2007 NHL Entry Draft took place in Columbus, Ohio on June 22–23. *The free agency period began on July 1. Regular season Divisional standings Conference standings Game log * Green background indicates win (2 points). * Red background indicates regulation loss (0 points). * White background indicates overtime/shootout loss (1 point). October Record: 5–5–2; Home: 3–2–1; Road 2–3–1: November Record: 8–4–2; Home: 4–1–1; Road: 4–3–1 December Record: 10–4–0 ; Home: 5–3–0 ; Road: 5–1–0 January Record: 5–7–1; Home: 3–3–0; Road: 2–4–1 February Record: 12–2–0; Home:6–1–0 ; Road: 6–1–0 March Record: 2–7–2 ; Home: 1–5–0 ; Road: 1–2–2 April Record: 2–1–0 ; Home: 1–1–0 ; Road: 1–0–0 Playoffs Western Conference Quarter-finals Western Conference Semi-finals *'*'''Game 6 was the 8th-longest game in NHL history. Western Conference Finals Player stats Regular Season Skaters ''Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/- = Plus/minus; PIM = Penalty minutes; ATOI = Average time on ice † denotes: Acquired from Tampa Bay Italics denotes: No longer with Stars Goaltenders GP = Games played; TOI = Time on ice (minutes:seconds); W = Wins; L = Losses; SA = Shots against; GA = Goals against; SO = Shutouts; SV% = Save percentage; GAA = Goals against average † denotes: Acquired from Tampa Bay Italics denotes: Traded to Tampa Bay Playoffs Skaters Last update: 00:36, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Goaltenders GP = Games played; TOI = Time on ice (minutes:seconds); W = Wins; L = Losses; SA = Shots against; GA = Goals against; SO = Shutouts; SV% = Save percentage; GAA = Goals against average Last update: 00:36, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Awards and records Records Milestones * On November 7, Mike Modano surpassed Phil Housley's record for most points (1,232) by an American-born player, scoring 2 goals against the San Jose Sharks. * Dallas' 2–1 win over Phoenix on February 11 was a franchise record 7th straight win. * Dallas' 2-1, four overtime, victory over San Jose in game six of the Western Conference Semi-finals was the eighth longest game in NHL history. It was the third time in five years Dallas played in a game that reached the fourth overtime. Transactions The Stars have been involved in the following transactions during the 2007–08 season. Trades Free agents acquired |} Free agents lost |} Draft picks Dallas' picks at the 2007 NHL Entry Draft in Columbus, Ohio. The Stars do not have a first round pick, having dealt it to the Phoenix Coyotes as part of the Ladislav Nagy trade. Farm teams Iowa Stars The Iowa Stars are the Stars American Hockey League affiliate in 2007–08. Idaho Steelheads The Idaho Steelheads are the Stars affiliate in the ECHL. See also *2007–08 NHL season References *'Player stats:' Dallas Stars player stats on espn.com *'Game log:' Dallas Stars game log on espn.com *'Team standings:' NHL standings on espn.com Category:Dallas Stars seasons Category:2007 in hockey Category:2008 in hockey